Sora Fantasy VII Transcript 2018-07-15
StealthRG Stream Transcript 2018-07-15 Disc 4 Sora and his group encounters a group of zombies and a dark figure. With intentions to kill the group, Vee and Charles assist Sora in killing the zombies successfully. Just as they finish clearing the zombies, the remainder members of the group assembles as they discuss what side quest the ogre has been doing. Vee tells them how the Dark Figure threatened their group with death if they do not gather 7 watermelones. With these 7 watermelones there are also bosses that are protecting them. Rick uses his portal gun to so Sora and his group adventure can begin. They enter a field with mystical artifacts. they are greeted by a white small figure. the white being asks them to help her as her family is kidnap and she still needs to find her lost treasure. The white being seems gravely concerned as Sora assures her that they will accept the quest. The white being asks once more if they are heroes. However, her plight falls on deaf ears as Vee explain why he had been late. The white being tells her that her family is in danger and they are going to take her family's treasure. Vee asks what her name is. She replies, "Rain." Instead of asking further, Rain points at a distance to a group of monsters that had endangered her family and her family treasure. As they try to cross the bridge, Vinny suddenly stops as urges to ask a poem hits him. Vinny tells her poem. As the group blurts out answers, Charles asks if it is his cane. Vinny says that it is correct and they venture further. They suddenly come across a small slime as they begin their attack. Rick tries to use his portal gun without any affect on the slime. Sora then pokes the small slime with his sword without any effect. Soon Vee and Charles tries to use their spells only to miss. Finally Fluffy tries to attack the small slime.... instead only to give a hug him. Vinny tries to touch the slime, but nothing seems to affecting him. The Small slime begins attack by "succ"ing the group. Eventually the slime grows to an enormous size which ends up being a boss fight. Rick fires his gun and seems to be effective. Sora then hurls his sword around the slime center. More and more the group's attack have a gradual affect against the slime. Charles casts Meteor attack and Vee assaults the slime with fire attacks. The slime suddenly attacks with the Big "Succ" and ends up entrapping Vinny. Rick ends up slapping the slime with little effect while Charles hesitates to attack as he might end up hurting Vinny. After Vinny manages to escape, the Slime starts glowing red and seems enraged. Rick and Vee does a combine assault by doing a "Bro's uppercut." Unfortunately it had a little effect. Vee tries to tell the group someone needs to kiss tlooks he Slime as the group looks at Sora. Sora reluctantly goes to the slime and gives it a kiss which seems to have end the slime. Rain instructs them to another bridge and another island. Vinny manages to pass the bridge without end up asking another poem. The group notices a lot of dried hanging lizards on this island and Charles tells them not to touch the lizards as they may be a trap. The group notices a group of "White trash mobs" robots and prepares to fight. 4 white robots and 1 red robots stands before them as Charles begins the assault by casting fireball and missing. Sora then assaults the red robot with little effect. Rick then does a double slap on one of the white robots. Vee tries to cast his spell only to still be affected by the slime's ailments. Eventually they kill the last white robot as Vinny makes an assault on the Red Robot. The Red robot begins attacking as it continues to stumble. As it is the group's turn, Charles finishes the red robot with a whirlwind smash. Vee notices there is a drop called Sound fox Beats. Vee gives it to Vinny as he is the tank. Vinny also levels as he receives a passive that helps defends someone for 50% of the damage. Rain asks the group to help save her family once more as they venture further towards a temple. They come across a white cat lady that seems to have been exploring the temple She admits that she is lost as also her name, Lost. Lost asks if they have seen a huge door as the group points to the door. Suddenly the battle theme begins as they end up being confused from Lost's sudden Pvp assault. Lost punches VII first, then Charles with an uppercut. Lost finally attacks Sora with a tail whip. Now with the group's turn, Rick makes his assault. Vee follows up with a freeze spell freezing her in place. Suddenly Fluffy warns Sora that he's a trap. Sora figures out how to deal with Lost by doing a ... "Tail pull!" causing effective damage. Finally Charles delivers with a finishing blow by casting a Fireball Smash. Lost escapes into the temple as they run into Lost again with the NPC, Rain. As Lost hands in the quest to Rain, Rain turns against them with a weapon in hand. Lost and Rain agrees to team up to pvp the group. Lost begins the attack by double striking VII. Rain then casts Black magic on Sora and seemed to have some affect on Sora. Sora responds by pulling on Rain's pigtails. as Rick uses his gun on Rain effectively knocking her down. Lost chooses to give up the fight and give them an accessory called "Anus Amulet." Rick says he too have something to give to Rick. Rick pulls out his guns and shoots her in the head. As they rummage through Rain's lifeless body, they take the key the the temple and her panties. Vee gives the panties to Sora as Sora tries to reject the loot. They noticed a treasure in the center of the temple room with an ominous figure sitting behind the chest. Vee volunteers Sora to open it up for them as Sora carefully opens the chest. As Sora picks the lock, and notices there is nothing inside. Instead, Vee continues his antics by saying Fluffy is the treasure as he pops up. Eventually they figure out that the family treasure seems to be the giant monument behind the chest. Rick takes them to another setting to continue their adventure. Rick wanted to show them a surprise and takes them to another building. Vee warns Sora not to powerlevel too much as he might get banned as they walk towards a room. Rick sits on a throne in the throne room as he tells them that he is the king of this kingdom because he setup a gofundme. Rick also admits that he is already lvl 69 with a condition. However, he admitted that he did some real world trading and that ultimately reset him back to one. Now he is trying get back up while keeping the kingdom. VII apologizes to Vinny by tricking him into falling off a cliff. Vinny accepts his apology as he does not have any other friends and begins crying. Sora tells Vinny to blow his nose on Charle's Scarf. Charles tries to protest but gets ignored as Vinny blows his nose on it. Vee tells them what may be coming next as they try to leave. However the Dark figure asks the group if they have collected anything. The group contests they have only spent an hour trying to do the quests. Dark Figure takes his leave as 4 zombies appears in front of them. Charles effectively kills one of the zombie as Rick bitch slaps another to death. Sora kills off a third with "Cut my life into pieces." Vee finishes off the last zombie. As the group tries to revel their victory, a Tonberry appears before them with a kitchen knife. Fluffy casts Flamethrower with little effect. Charles then follows up with his magic, and Rick tries to use his gun. However, his weapon has a malfunction. Sora bonks the Tonberry's head as it slowly moves up. Once the Tonberry reached an effective range, he does multiple blows onto the group which has been very effective towards the group. Fluffy seem to have been knocked unconscious. Tonberry returns to the back of the room as Charles uses his limit break, the Triple meteor. The Tonberry slowly moves up once more as Sora strikes the Tonberry with a sword skill, "Sushi." Suddenly, Tonberry had been defeated. Suddenly a small green man appears if the group has asked if they seen a group of fishy people. before repeating... "Disc 5..." Category:Sora Fantasy VII Transcripts